My long lost flower
by angel-venome08
Summary: ryuichi had a relationship back then. after 5 years she's back and she does'nt know what consequences she will get from returning to her home. will ryuichi fight for his love now that she's back or will he let the same tragedy to occur once again in his


Disclaimer: I don't gravitation. How I wish I owned them. That's it

Author's notes:

Hey guys. This is my second post of story here. Oh well I just wanted to type that pls. read and REVIEW. Any kind of review will do.

MY LONG LOST FLOWER

Chapter 1: BETWEEN TWO WORLDS

"_I let my fate rule my being. I thought it was me. I don't believe true happiness. I don't believe in love. I was contented. I was alone. But everything change. I don't know when it started but all I know it's so nice to be..."_

"Nice job guys!" Tohma said.

"It's going to be a hit again." Someone said.

"YES! Kumaguro, heard that? The recording went well. Uhmmm I've got an idea. Tohma-kun why not treat us for a job well than." Ryuichi said.

"Not now Ryu-chan, I still have works to finish. Why not invite Shindou-san and the others." Tohma said.

"Work...work...work... Well then I have no choice. Kumaguro, you're not happy too because Tohma can't come with us? Anyway let's call Shu-chan, ne?" Ryuichi said.

They invited the whole crew pf Bad Luck and they went to a very special place for them, RUIDO.

They enjoyed every minute they've spent in that place. Meanwhile a gorgeous lady came in. People who saw her were amaze at her beauty. She's simple yet extremely beautiful.

"Ruido!" she whispered.

She scanned the place, the floor, the chairs and tables and the stage. The stage when she once had her performance.

"Still the same, it's just like yesterday." She said.

She continued to scan the people around the place. She turned to her left and sees some youngsters kissing. Some are drinking alcohol and some are listening to the great music. She turned to her right, there she saw a dark-green haired man, tall, handsome, and with a pink doll. She gasped and immediately went out of the place.

Ryuichi got tired of talking so he stopped. He scanned the people who enter and go out of the club and then he saw her from apart.

"Reiko?" Ryuichi whispered.

"Who?" Shuichi asked.

"No...nothing...ehehe..." he replied.

"Reiko..." he whispered and then he remembered.

RYUICHI"S P.O.V.

It's been five years since she left. Five years. Five years of loneliness. Five years of close heart. Back then we were the best of friends. Ever since kindergarten.

_PAST_

"_Okay children, as I call your name tell us your ultimate goal in life." The teacher said._

"_Akiru?" she continued._

"_Yes ma'am Anooo... I want to be a teacher. A great teacher."_

"_Ban?" the teacher asked._

"_Me? I want to be baseball player just like my father."_

"_What about you Reiko?"_

"_I just want to perform on stage and make people happy. I want to share my happiness to all people who will listen to my music." Reiko said._

"_And you Ryuichi?"_

"_Me too, I want to perform too." Ryuichi said._

_END OF PAST_

But something happened. She was forced to leave and I can't follow her. And now it's been five years since that "happening".

END OF P.O.V.

He immediately went out of the place hoping that he can still catch up with Reiko. Hoping that it was really Reiko but he did not make it. No trace of Reiko. No trace of his Reiko.

"She's not Reiko. It is impossible for her to be Reiko." He said to somehow ease the pain that's inside him.

Reiko opened the door of her condominium. She sat on the sofa.

"Whew! That was really close." She whispered and fell asleep.

"_And what about you Reiko?" the teacher said._

"_I just want to make people happy with my performance." Reiko said._

"_Let's build our dreams together." A man said._

"_You can't be together. You are not meant to be for each other." Someone said._

"_LEAVE HIM! LEAVE HIM! LEAVE HIM" someone shouted._

She woke up. "A dream?" It was already morning and she realized that she fell asleep in her sofa.

"Lalalalalala...kumaguro...lalalalal" Ryuichi sang. He went to the studio for the rehearsals because they will have an upcoming concert few months from now. It will be a big event, big time guests including Bad Luck and a surprise performer outside the country will have a special number. No one knows of who will be the surprise performer. Even Tohma do not know it. It is a surprise.

She parked her car and proceeded to the lobby.

"I have an appointment with your president." The lady said.

The person in the front desk called Tohma's secretary but the secretary said that Tohma is in an important meeting right now. The lady heard their conversation and she got the phone. (Hahaha bionic ears)

"I'll proceed to his office and tell him that he will not accommodate me I'll shoot him out. Get it?" the lady said angrily.

The secretary called Tohma.

"Moshi-moshi" Tohma answered.

"Anooo. Mr. President someone here is waiting for you. She is very persistent and she said that if you will not accommodate him she will shoot you out." The secretary exclaimed.

"Can you just tell her that I'm in an important meeting right now and if she can come back tomorrow?" Tohma said calmly.

"Mr. President, she's a.a.a.angry!" the secretary said and the lady got the phone.

"Damn it Tohma, leave your meeting now and come here immediately!" She shouted.

"REIKO?" He asked.

"Duh! What kind of reaction is that huh? You should be happy that I'm back, onii-san!" She said.

"When did you arrive?" Tohma asked.

"Oh well just three days ago. That's enough for your questioning just go here now. I mean it now!" Reiko exclaimed and hanged up the phone.

"Is that Reiko?" Tohma wondered.

TOHMA'S P.O.V.

Is that Reiko? She's not like that before. She never talked to me like that before and I never heard her said some bad words before or speaking in a high tone. She's always calm when she's chatting with me personally or even on the phone. What happened? She has changed. Why? How? When?

END OF P.O.V.

Tohma decided to cancel all his meetings scheduled for that day. He immediately returned to his office. He slightly opened the door and he saw Reiko playing the piano. The same chords is being played the only difference is now the composition is already finished. Suddenly he remembered something in the past.

PAST

"What are you doing Rei-chan?" Tohma asked.

"Pls. brother don't call me that way I'm not a child anymore. Anyway I'm trying to compose my own song for our upcoming concert." She said.

"What is the problem? Why can't I call you Rei-chan you're still my baby sister. Hahaha." Tohma laughed.

"Eew! Onii-san just stop calling me that. Hahaha!" Reiko laughed also.

"What kind of song?" Tohma asked seriously.

"I don't know that's why I'm screwing up my notes." Reiko said.

"You can do that but promise me I'll be the first one to hear that song okay?"

"YADA! You will just laugh at it." She exclaimed.

"I will not laugh I promise."

"But I don't know what to write." She explained.

"Maybe you should find your INSPIRATION first. Hahaha." Tohma laughed as he leave the room. "I'll go to work now. Hahaha!" He continued.

"Onii-san!" She laughed.

END OF PAST

"So you've done it!" Tohma said as he walks towards her sister.

Reiko was surprised. She stopped playing the piano and wiped off the forming tears on her face.

"Are you crying?" Tohma asked.

"NO! It's just the wind." Reiko said defensively.

She made a lousy excuse. How can the wind get through a glass-windowed office?

"The wind huh?" Tohma whispered. "Well, why did you not inform me that you will arrive? I should have cancel all my meetings early." He continued.

"Because it is a surprise!" She said.

"ARE YOU THE ONE?" He was surprised.

"Hai. You don't know?" she said.

"Yes, I thought the performer is some kind of a guy." He said.

"A GUY! Hahaha. Me, a guy? This beautiful, gorgeous, perfect lady? Hahaha" She said as she laughs.

Tohma was embarrassed.

"So how's the U.S?"

"Fine! But not as good as Japan" Reiko replied.

"So are you going to stay here or just for the concert?" Tohma deliberately asked. He knew that somehow Reiko was struck by his question.

They went out of the building and went to a restaurant to have their lunch.

Ryuichi went to Tohma's office.

"Is Tohma-kun there?" He asked.

"Sorry sir, he went out to take his lunch." The secretary replied.

"Hmmmph! That Tohma-kun, he said we will have lunch together and we will go to our practice afterwards." Ryuichi said crying.

"Mr. Sakuma, Pres. Tohma is with a beautiful lady. She's not Lady Mika for sure. She's some sort of a relative of Mr. Tohma." The secretary explained.

"Who can that be?" Ryuichi asked himself.

Ryuichi went away. He decided to go for a walk. He was walking. He let his feet rule his body. He does not have any direction. Just walk and walk and then finally he stopped.

"I'm hungry!" he muttered.

He tried to find a restaurant and he found one. He entered the place and one waiter accommodated him.

"For one sir?" the waiter asked.

"Yes." He replied in a nice manner.

"Ah... I'm so full. I think my stomach will explode." Reiko said.

"Of course you ate too much. You're so slim yet you do have a monstrous stomach. I can't believe it. Maybe that's the reason of why you still don't have a special someone. Hahaha." Tohma said.

"But what can I do, I missed Japanese food... the malls... the buildings... everything." Reiko said.

Tohma just smiled.

"Waahhh! I really need to go to the C.R" Reiko said.

"Go ahead." Tohma replied.

"This way sir." The waiter said as he points out the table for Ryuichi. Ryuichi went to the direction told by the waiter and by chance he saw Tohma.

"Aha. Here you are Tohma-kun. You lied to me. And for that kumaguro is angry too."

Ryuichi said.

"Ryuichi-sama? Why are you here?" Tohma wondered.

"You are the one who left me and then you are asking me why am I here." Ryuichi replied.

"You are late. She just left." Tohma said.

"Who?" Ryuichi wondered (serious face)

"REIKO-SAN!"

Ryuichi went out of the restaurant running. He bumped to some people but he did not care. Reiko is here in Japan. He must have her this time or else he would lose her forever. He continued to run and then he stopped.

"I'll find you Reiko. I'll find you my Reiko." Ryuichi whispered

Author's notes:

So how was it? I know it's somewhat kinky or whatever. And by the way Reiko is not a real character in the story (Obviously). And I heard that there's this gravitation two but I don't know if it is true. Anyway see you next chapter. Read and review


End file.
